Dxd:Venom
by Cruel Joker
Summary: 10 años lejos de mi pueblo natal, maldito Riot y sus lacayos, también tengo que escapar de la Blackwatch y Gentek, no tengo tengo opción tengo que escapar de Tokio y volver a Kuoh, será difícil pero sobrevivire como un hombre. Venom: tengo hambre Issei: demonio venom, siempre lo arruina todos
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 : Nosotros, somos venom**_

 _ **Kuoh**_

Caminando por la tranquila calle de kuoh a plena luz del día, se podía ver a un castaño de 28 años, era un castaño de cabello muy corto y ojos color ámbar, mostraba una expresión de una persona cansada.

Llevaba puesto una sudadera gris con capucha puesta con pantalón negro y zapatillas deportivas color negro y blanco.

Era Issei hyodou, ex-sekiryuutei y antiguo peón de Rias gremory, después de 10 años de no estar aquí, finalmente Issei había regresado a su ciudad para refugiarse, no tenia muchas opciones ya que conocía Kuoh mejor que nadie.

Es que estaba huyendo del psicópata de Minho y Riot junto con los soldados de la BlackWatch, esos primero 2 era jodidamente más fuerte que el y aun con su compañero, se les había arreglado para vencerlo, destruir el cohete y impedir una invasión alienigenas de slimes comen cerebros.

En esto momento Issei caminaba tranquilamente por la calle mientra usaba su auricular para escuchar la música de linkin park llamada new divide mientra tenía sus manos en el bolsillo.

-...issei, tenemos hambre, vamos por unas papas y chocolate...-decía una voz tenebrosa en la mente de nuestro protagonista, era su nuevo compañero, Venom, o como issei cariñosamente lo llama, parasito.

-...ahora no, venom, no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar chocolate por ahí, tuve que gastar mucho para poder salir de Tokio, solo me queda Lo suficiente para alquilar una habitación de un apartamento...-pensaba telepáticamente Issei.

-...y si nosotros robamos dineros a esto perdedores...-preguntaba Venom.

-...no, robar esta muy pero muy mal, además, no quiero problemas con la autoridad otra vez...-pensaba Issei cansado y fastidiado.

-...aburrido, nunca hacemos nadas emocionante...-decía Venom.

-...prefiero evitar problemas innecesario y tampoco atraer atención de esas personas realmente fastidiosa...-decía Issei.

-...si tantos te fastidian ellos, yo los mataría y me los comería por ti, ellos no son humanos, verdad?...-decía Venom de forma siniestra.

-...vaya forma de defenderme...-Pensaba Issei

-... Por supuesto! recuerda Issei, tu eres mío, mío y de nadie más...-decía Venom enojado y posesivo. Eso sonrojo ligeramente a Issei.

-...Idiota, no diga de esa forma...-pensó Issei sonrojado.

-...Issei esta bien, esta rojo, acaso tienes fiebre...-decía Venom.

-...no es nada...-pensó Issei

-...tu y los humanos, son realmente confuso, tengo que aprender a adaptarme para poder vivir contigo...-decía Venom.

Pronto Issei sintió el filo de un cuchillo en la espalda, miro de reojo a un ladrón cualquiera.

-...no haga ningún ruidos o te mató, dame todo lo que tenga en el bolsillo...-decía el asaltante.

-...porque todos los problemas siempre viene a mi...-pensó fastidiado Issei.

-...QUE IMPORTA, ESTE MALNACIDO PIDE A GRITO QUE LO DEVORÉ, TENGO MÁS HAMBRE QUE UN VENEZOLANO, ALIMENTAME...-gritaba Venom.

-...eres insoportable cuando está con hambre, bien, puede comértelo, pero no aquí, no con tanta gentes a nuestro alrededor..-Pensaba Issei para señalar con la mirada al callejón oscuro.

El ladrón sonrió al ver que el no se resistiría, ambos caminan dentro del callejón, ahí Issei miro al ladrón que lo apuntaba con un cuchillo.

-...bien, dame todo lo que tenga...idiota...-decía el ladrón haciendo que Issei se enoje.

-...bien, me canse de ser amable, vuelve a llamarme idiota una vez más... no te gustará lo que veras después...-decía irritado Issei haciendo sonreír al ladrón por la amenaza vacía de Issei.

-...Idio...ahhhhhhhh...-grito de dolor el ladrón al ver como Issei transformó su brazo en una espada negra que le cortó la mano.

El no pudo terminar de gritar más ya que unos tentáculos negros agarro su cuello impidiendo gritar, vio con horror como Issei se transformaba en un ser humanoide color azabache con un símbolo de la calavera rota en su pecho.

-...si vuelvo a verte otra vez por ahí, en más, si vas a cualquier parte de esta ciudad a robar a los inocentes, te vamos a encontrar y te vamos a devorar tus brazos y tus piernas, después tu cara y al final te arrancaré el cráneo, después será una cosa sin brazos ni piernas, sin cara, robando como mierda que rueda por el viento, comprende?...-decía con una voz siniestra Venom.

-...que carajos eres..-decía asustado el ladrón haciendo que Venom revela la mitad de la cara de Issei.

-...nosotros, somos Venom...-decía Issei y Venom al mismo tiempo para luego cubrir la mitad de la cara.

-...pensándolo bien, tengo hambre...-decía Venom para abrir sus fauces para comerlo vivo sin darle oportunidad de gritar.

Rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad mientras esos zarcillos de simbiote se separa del cuerpo de Issei.

-...en serio, nunca me acostumbrare a que devoré a las personas, que bueno que te gusten las papas y chocolate...-decía Issei sólo para ver a Venom que temblaba violentamente, eso le preocupo a Issei.

-...Venom, que pasa amigo, acaso este tipo que comió te dio dolor estomacal...-exclama Issei sólo ver que Venom comenzaba a crecer hasta estar a la altura de Issei.

Issei abrió los ojos al ver que el zarcillos comenzaba a transformarse hasta obtener una forma humana, era un hombre de la edad de Issei, cabello negro con puntas rojas y ojos filoso color gris metálico.

Llevaba pantalón grises , unos zapatos negros , campera de cuero negra con un dibujo calavera negra con tribal rojo en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudadera gris con capucha y tambien debajo de esta una remera blanca.

-...pero que...-murmura Venom mirando su mano que era humano.

-...Venom?...-murmuró Issei mirando a su compañero.

-...si, soy yo..-decía Venom.

-...vaya, no sabias que podía tener una forma humana...-decía Issei.

-...yo tampoco lo sabia, soy como tu, un humano...pero...-decía Venom transformando su brazo en una gigantesca garra.

-...supongo que eres humano por fuera, por dentro sigue siendo mi verdadero compañero patea trasero...-decía Issei.

-...gracia Issei, interesante, podemos ver, respirar, incluso oír, podemos hacer cosas que los humanos pueden hacer...-decía Venom volviendo su brazo a la normalidad.

-...eso significa puedes escuchar sonido sin perjudicarte..-decía Issei pasando el auricular a Venom.

-...que es eso..-decía Venom mirando con curiosidad la cosa.

-...es mi auricular, se usa para escuchar música, la cual produce ruidos, vemos como te funciona, solo pon dentro del oído...-decía Issei haciendo que Venom poniendo el auricular de forma torpe en el oido.

-...dime que tal...-decía Issei poniendo la música de Linkin Park numb.

Issei sonrió al ver a Venom que movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, no podía evitar reírse.

-...que te pareció...-decía Issei haciendo que Venom asienta.

-...increíble, se siente bien escuchar algo tan bueno...-decía Venom.

-...ja ja ja ja si Venom, Linkin Park manda, no puedo creerlo Venom, puedes aprender a vivir como humano!...-exclama Issei sólo para que Venom lo abraze.

-...si, ahora podemos hacer cosas divertido como humano...-decía Venom feliz.

-...si, lo mejor, yo te enseñaré a vivir la vida de un humano al máximo, cervezas, comidas, video juegos, y mucho fútbol y mucho porno...-decía Issei.

Venom pronto erecto haciendo salir una billetera con mucho billetes.

-...vaya, es mucho dinero, lo suficiente para vivir un mes por ahí...-decía Issei al ver tantos billetes.

-...que dices, nos quedemos con este botín...-decía Venom.

-...generalmente sería ilegal robar dineros de otros, pero como es dinero robado y nadie lo reclama, deberíamos quedarnos, no lo creen...-decía Issei.

-...bien, nuestro primer dineros, que deberíamos hacer...-decía Venom mirando los billetes con curiosidad.

-...bueno, deberíamos celebrar por tener la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas siendo humano, así que iremos a un mejor lugar...-decía Issei.

-...a donde iremos...-decía Venom curioso.

-...vamos a McDonald...-exclama Issei.

Fácilmente Venom abraza a Issei hasta levantarlo.

-...si McDonald, como te queremos Issei, ahí hace mis papas fritas...-exclama alegremente Venom.

-...Ouch, también te quiero Venom...-decía Issei abrazando con su brazo a la espalda de a Venom.

Pronto ambos se separaron para comenzar a caminar, Issei pronto se le ocurrió algo.

-...Venom, que tal si te doy un nombre humano...-decía Issei.

...suena interesante, que nombre nos pondrá...-Decían Venom.

-...mmm, que tal Alex, Alex mercer...-decía Issei.

-...Alex mercer, me gusta...-decía Ahora el apodado Alex.

-...increíble que tu no sabia que tenia capacidad de transformarte en humano..-decía Issei caminando a lado de su compañero.

-...de seguros fueron esos bastardo de Gentex, ellos experimentó mucho con mi cuerpo, de seguro ese es unos de mis habilidades.-gruñia Alex al recordar a esos científicos.

-...perdón, no quería hacerte recordar algo...-decía Issei.

-...no hay problema...vamos, tengo hambre...-decía Alex mientras camina más rápido dejando atrás a Issei.

-...espera amigo...-exclama Issei tratando de seguir los pasos a Alex.

Un tiempo después,

 ** **Kuoh, McDonald's...****.

Vemos a Issei sentado en la mesa con Alex enfrente, ambos con sus comidas servidas.

Ambos tenían buenas hamburguesa con papas y unos vasos de coca zero.

Issei vio que Venom/Alex miraban las hamburguesas con hambres en sus ojos, era algo que Issei siempre lo sabia, Venom es muy pero muy glotón, pero al menos era mas controlados.

-...Bien, te enseñaré a comer una hamburguesa, primer paso, agarró la hamburguesa con mis 2 manos, cada uno en ambos lados, así...-decía Issei agarrando su hamburguesas.

Alex hizo lo que Issei enseñó, de manera tímido y torpe, agarro la hamburguesa.

-...ahora lo come, también agarra unas pepitas y la come...recuerda, mientras está comiendo, no debes a hablar mientras come...solo habla cuando haya terminado de comer...-decía Issei dando un mordisco de su hamburguesa con Alex haciendo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban en silencio comiendo mientras disfrutaban.

Venom parecía querer explotar de felicidad y que ahora podía todo lo que podía.

Issei al ver eso, sonría mientras comía.

Después de masticar bien y terminar de comer los primeros bocados. Issei hablo.

-...Bien, que tal...-decía Issei bebía su coca zero.

-...delicioso, carné, muy rica la carne...-decía Alex.

-...de eso trata McDonald's, la felicidad está en la comida que hace ahí...-decía Issei mientra comía algunas papas con Venom haciendo lo mismo.

Pronto ambos comían en silencio, mientra comía, Alex miraba a una pareja, vio que el hombre le paso a su pareja una papita que tenia en su cabeza, vio como ella se acercó para comer la papá seguido con un beso.

era nuevo y quería hacerlo también.

-... oye Issei...-decía Alex poniendo su papa en su boca.

-...Que pasa Alex...-decía Issei sólo para ver a Venom/Alex que quería darle unas papas.

-...que haces?...-preguntaba Issei incómodo.

-...vi una parejas compartiendo la papas de una forma, deberíamos hacerlo, ya que somos amigos...-decía Venom/Alex haciendo sonrojar a Issei.

-...no, espera...mi deberíamos hacer eso...-decía Issei sonrojado mientra Venom comía las papas.

-...tu te lo pierdes...-decía Venom/Alex mientra comía.

-...mejor me voy al baño...-decía Issei retirándose de la mesa.

-...vas a expulsar la carga...-decía Venom/Alex haciendo reír a las clientes femeninos haciendo que Issei le diera el dedo medio a Venom para luego irse.

cuando Issei seguía en su camino, se topó con alguien.

-...lo siento...-decía Issei sin interés.

-...no hay proble...-decía una chica de cabello negro y ojos púrpura, tenia 17.

Tanto Issei como la chica de cabello negro se paralizaron al verse el uno por el otro.

-...Issei...eres tu?.-decía la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-...no, soy thanos, me voy...-decía Issei con sarcasmo mientra se iba lejos, era Raynare, pero Issei la conocía como Amano yuma, no la quería ni verla

-...Espera, no te vaya...-decía Raynare tratando de seguir a Issei sólo para que Issei la mirara con odio.

-...me confunde con alguien mas pequeña, porque no te vaya ante de que yo llames a la policía...-decía Issei con frialdad haciendo estremecer a Raynare.

Issei pronto se fue al baño y se quedó ahí por un tiempo.

-...maldición, después de toda la mierda que ella me hizo pasar, tienes el descaro de llorar por mi...vamos Venom, termina rápido de comer para que nos larguemos de aquí...-murmura enojado Issei.

Quería un descanso y ahora ya no.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 1****

 ** **Todos los sucesos de Issei y Venom se basó en la película de Venom, ahora mismo Issei y Venom habían escapado de Tokio para comenzar a vivir su vida.****

 ** **Con respecto al harem, no lo haré, seria cliché y repetitivo.****

 ** **Las únicas chicas que traicionó a Issei es Raynare y Fem Ddraig, los gremory y las facciones no estarán relacionado a esta historia pero será interesante las grandes batallas que se avecinan entre Issei y Venom contra los envolved junto a Minho y Riot.****

 ** **Será basado en prototype 2 con Venom, espero que les gusten****

 ** **Raynare todavía seguria luciendo más joven debido que envejece menos mientra Issei al ser casi 30 años envejece rápido, tiene la edad de un hombre adulto****

 ** **La apariencia de Issei se basa en Tom hardy, el actor de la película venom****


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : lidiando con problemas, Pain en Kuoh**

 **Kuoh**

Issei todavía seguía en el baño, tenia que esperar a que Venom entrará para poder salir de aquí, Raynare todavía podía estar por ahí esperando a que el saliera.

Se encontraba cansado y enojado, pero tenía que calmarse y respirar hondo para pensar mejor, después de todos los problemas tuvo que pasar en Tokio, había aprendido a mantenerse la calma para poder pensar mejor.

Eso siempre ayudó a lidiar con cualquier situación son necesidad de Venom.

-...maldición, después de toda la mierda que ella me hizo pasar, tienes el descaro de llorar por mi...vamos Venom, termina rápido de comer para que nos larguemos de aquí...-murmura enojado Issei esperando a su compañero.

Quería un descanso y ahora ya no, porque estaba esa chica que tanto dolor le causó en el pasado. .

 **Mientra tanto con Venom/Alex**

Alex estaba muy feliz de poder algo tan delicioso, la comidas de los humanos siempre fue una delicia y muy aperitivo y más con el chocolate, aunque claro, comer cerebro era delicioso también, pero el chocolate era mas dulce.

Ante de llegar al planeta tierra, su planeta no era tan alegre como recordaba, en su mundo, el era un completo don nadie que tuvo la oportunidad de poder ser parte del grupo de Riot en una misión para la supervivencia del planeta.

La misión era simple, ir a un planeta habitado, buscar y descubrir nuevos recursos valioso, era una misión de reconocimiento.

Cuando la misión de reconocimiento terminaría, usaría toda las informaciones que recopilo y volvería a su planeta natal para preparar una fuerza invasora contra la tierra y adueñarse de sus recursos y obtener todos los cerebros del mundo.

Cuando la misión de reconocimiento término, tanto Riot como el resto de los demás, incluyendole, terminaron siendo emboscado por el grupo militar privado llamado Blackwatch.

Siendo capturados, todos ellos fueron enviado al laboratorio llamado Gentek donde hicieron todas clases de experimentos para descubrir sus secretos, algunos fueron más doloroso como el sonido y el fuego.

Habían sufrido demasiado y lo único que quería era venganza contra Gentek por las torturas que le sometió.

Cuando sus ojos vio a un castaño con ropa de militar haciendo guardia, se trataría de un guardia novato fácil de intimidar.

Al final había logrado, no sólo fue liberado por el castaño, si no también había logrado entrar a su cuerpo ya que ahora era compatible con su anfitrión, no sólo eso, lo había convertido accidentalmente en un Envolved.

Los envolved eran individuos que poseen habilidades de su huéspedes sólo a un nivel inferior, pero se podía fortalecer sus poderes de forma permanente si "consumía" a los otros para volverse más fuerte y obtener las otras habilidades de los que fueron consumido.

Su huésped compatible resultó ser Issei, y al parecer tenían un pasado realmente triste y compartía algo en común, era un "don nadie" y como Don nadie, podría entenderlo.

Al principio resultó difícil y incómodo cooperar, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo en sus aventuras por Tokio luchando contra los Envolved, había llegado a entenderse los unos por otros.

Tanto que luchaban tan bien en equipo como un verdadero guerrero. Y no sólo eso, también aprendió algo que nunca aprendió, ser humano de corazón, ayudar a Issei a salvar el mundo de una invasión de su raza.

A pesar de que este mundo estaba llena de fallas, llenas de corrupción y que los humanos se matan entre ellos, su naturaleza eran egoísta, pero había un humano que lo apreciaban mucho.

Issei hyodou, no era como estos humanos codicioso, no, el era su verdadero amigo, algo que nunca tuvo en su planeta.

Por eso, traicionó a su raza para poder quedarse en el planeta y estar a lado de su mejor amigo y compañero.

La batalla contra Riot fue difícil, ya que al ser de la élite, tenia más habilidad pero con la determinación de su compañero, había logrado derrotar a Riot y matar a sus 2 Envolved en el procesos.

Para terminar de una vez y impedir la invasión de la tierra, había destruido la nave, pero la explosión casi lo mata.

Era una suerte que había sobrevivido, pero el problema no termina aún, Riot junto con algunos sobrevivientes habían sobrevivido a la explosión y planeaba venganza contra el y su amigo.

Aún estaba débil después de su casi muerte y no podría luchar al máximo hasta recuperar por completo su fuerza, eso hizo que Issei tenga que regresar a su ciudad natal llena de criaturas como demonios y otras razas...para refugiarse y esconderse de Riot hasta que recuperará toda su fuerza.

-...que delicia..-murmura felizmente Alex comiendo todo hasta no quedar nada en su bandeja, pero vio que Issei no regreso.

-...porque se tarda tanto...-pensó Alex mirando por la ventana una persona que caminaba tranquilamente por la calle para dirigirse a McDonald's.

Venom abrió los ojos al ver, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules sin vida, usaba un traje elegante negro y azul, tenia en ceño fruncido mientras caminaba.

-...Pain...-murmuró Alex, Pain era el más peligroso y el tercero más fuerte del grupo,

Venom tuvo que maldecir, había olvidado advertir a Issei de la capacidad de olfato muy desarrollado de Pain.

Tenía que encontrar a Issei rápido, que si peleaba sólo contra el huésped y Pain junto, Envoved o no, Pain lo masacraria sin piedad.

Levantándose de su mesa, Venom tuvo que ir a buscar a Issei, pero no ante que terminar de beber toda la coca zero.

Afuera del McDonald's, el hombre rubio caminaba ignorando la mirada coquetas de las mujeres que pasaba, no estaba interesado para nada. Sólo la misión.

-...puedo olerlo, están dentro, terminarlo Victor, que el amo Riot quiere castigar personalmente al traidor...-decía Pain en su mente.

Victor no dijo nada, camino hacia el lugar, el era un arma de Riot y como tal, tenia que infundir miedo a sus enemigos, fallar no era una opción.

 **Con Issei.**

Abriendo las puertas del baño, Issei se había cansado de esperar hasta que salio del baño, pero se dio cuenta de algo, no había nadie a su alrededor, no había nadie, ningún ruido.

-...barrera mágica...-murmura Issei al reconocer esa barrera que atrapa una parte del lugar con una barrera alejando a los humanos fuera de la barrera para no involucrar en el fuego cruzado.

-...Así es, en verdad eres tu...-decía una voz femenina y feliz.

Frunciendo el ceño, Issei se dio la vuelta parar mirar a Raynare que estaba llorando de felicidad.

-...Raynare...-murmura Issei.

-...Issei...en verdad eres tu, creí que no te vería nunca...-decía Raynare intentando acercarse a Issei para abrazarlo sólo para sentir el filo de una espada unida al brazo de Issei.

-...Déjate de cuento, ángel caído...que quieres, no me causaste mucho problemas ante, no?...-decía con frialdad Issei sin quitar la espada del cuello de la pelinegra.

-...yo...no había esperado verte, te estuve esperando por mucho para que podamos estar junto, siempre tuve esperanza que volvería...-murmura triste Raynare.

-..ya veo, así que espera que yo venga y te haga mía y nos vayamos a vivir en París y hacernos el amor y tener una familia feliz olvidando todo lo que tu me hiciste, madura Raynare, te ves ridícula cuando piensa que así es como funciona las cosas...-decía enojado Issei.

-...lo siento, estuve mal lo que te hice, por favor, dame una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas que hay entre nosotros...-suplicaba Raynare.

-...no, me temo que no podrá, hay 3 razones de porque no puedo, primer razón, Odio a los Angeles caídos con toda mi alma, segunda razón, no me gusta las adolescentes delicada y escandalosa, prefiero salir con una mujer que tengas sentido común, que sea inteligente y graciosa y sobre todo, humana, y tercera razón, eres un zorra...lo siento cariño, pero no me gusta las menores, suerte la próxima en buscar a otro idiota a quien seducir...-decía Issei.

Raynare no quería aceptar eso, ella se negó su cabeza, pronto en el brazo de Raynare aparece el guantelete rojo con gemas...

-...Issei, por favor, danos una oportunidad, tanto Raynare como yo hemos cambiamos, solo queremos que las cosas sean ante...-decía una voz femenina que pertenecía a la dragona Ddraig.

-...lo siento lagartija, pero ni tengo interés, además, si mal no recuerdo, tu me abandonaste porque yo era un don nadie, verdad, jugaste con mi corazón y mi confianza, además no estaba con tu otro portador, como se llamaba Makoto, en que decía que tu la amaba con todo su corazón...-decía Issei desinteresado quitando la espada del cuello de Raynare.

-...no, el solo me quería por mi poder, todas las veces me torturas con Ascalon cuando lo hago encaje y encima siempre esta saliendo con muchas mujeres, murió intentando derrocar a lucifer...el ensucio todo lo que significa ser el sekiryuutei..-decía Ddraig triste.

-...y espera que yo te reclame tu poder y yo vuelva a ser el sekiryuutei...no gracia, segun lo que escuche, tiene la maldición de traer desgracia a aquellos que lo porten, a si que no, no quiero vivir una vida de desgracia, otra vez, búscate a alguien mas, tu y tu poder no es la gran cosa para mi...-decía Issei haciendo herir mucho a Ddraig.

no importaba si hizo llorar a ella, no volvería a ser el sekiryuutei, no, preferiría un millón de veces a Venom que a ella, a pesar de que era un dolor de cabeza literal, al menos Venom era honesto y buen compañero a diferencia de una perra celestial de Ddraig.

Para la mayoría, rechazar ser portador de un poder de una loginus capaz de matar dioses sería el idiota muy pero muy grande, pero como para Issei, le vale madre ese poder.

-...por favor, solo quiero a mi portador...te prometo que jamás te abandonaré...-suplicaba Ddraig.

-...te dije que no, no quiero ser tu portador, así que cállate (suspiro)...debiste pensar esto ante de decirme un don nadie, sabes que, tenia razón, soy un don nadie, prefiero ser un don nadie que ser alguien especial como Sekiryuutei, porque si fuera así, me volvería orgulloso y podrido como tu lagartija...-decía Issei ya cansado mientra revisa su celular.

-...Mierda, pronto anochecera, bien, ya dejen de perder el tiempo conmigo y deshacer esta barrera, que me quiero irme a dormir...-decia Issei.

-...no, no por favor, Issei, vuelve, yo te necesito...no tengo a nadie mas que a ti..-exclama Raynare abrazando a Issei por la cintura.

-...oye quítate, me incómoda...ademas, ante dijiste que no me necesitaba...cuando tenía a esos chicos de la academia sólo para ti, aun sabiendo que yo te amaba...responde...-gritaba Issei empujando lejos a Raynare.

Las palabras de Issei tomaron desprevenida a Raynare quien solo abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que su amado decía.

Él tenía razón...

Incluso después de que Raynare lo mató, incluso después de haberle roto el corazón aun cuando él logró que ni Rias la mataran, incluso después de darle una segunda oportunidad en la vida...

Ella termino por humillarlo, pisotear sus sentimientos y lastimar su orgullo...

Estando en la academia Kuoh Raynare le envió una carta a Issei para que se reuniera con ella en la parte trasera del gimnasio. El chico creía que la pelinegra le daría otra oportunidad...

Pero no fue así...

Cuando Issei llego a la zona indicada después de clase se llevó una amarga sorpresa:

Frente a él estaba Raynare, la chica que se volvió su primera novia, manteniendo relaciones sexuales con tres chicos de tercer año de la academia con su uniforme abierto dejando ver sus pechos. La pelinegra estaba rebotando en el miembro de uno de los chicos quien se encontraba recostado en el piso mientras atendía de manera oral a los otros dos,

Issei veía todo con lágrimas saliendo de su rostro. El chico estaba detrás de un árbol y en un intento por querer salir de ese lugar termino por pisar una rama lo cual alerto a los tres estudiantes que estaban manteniendo relaciones con la chica ángel caído. Rápidamente los chicos se acomodaron sus pantalones pues Raynare les había prometido que nadie los descubriría. Los tres chicos se fueron mientras le decían a Raynare que esperaban con ansias la próxima vez.

Cuando se marcharon Raynare procedió a arreglarse la ropa para luego ver hacia una zona en específico...

 **Flashback**

Luego de haberse compuesto su uniforme de la academia la pelinegra se acercó a uno de los árboles con una sonrisa que combinaba malicia y lujuria.

-...¿Viste eso?..- preguntaba la chica.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-..Eso es algo que tú nunca tendrás... no solo de mí sino de cualquier otra chica...- decía con malicia la chica.

De nuevo silencio.

-..Yo necesito de un verdadero hombre para que me satisfaga y me trate como me merezco, no a un niñato inútil y bueno para nada que solo es un estorbo y que vive en un sueño..-Raynare se alejaba mientras decía esas palabras.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos instantes más...

pero las lágrimas se podía ver, caía como gotas.

Hasta que unos suaves sollozos se hicieron presentes.

Justo detrás del árbol donde Raynare se había parado estaba Issei sentado y con las rodillas cerca de su cuerpo. El chico tenía la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

 **Fin del flashback**

Raynare se mantenía estática luego de escuchar a Issei. Desde ese día la miembro de Grigori se acostaba con estudiantes por diversión, esperando encontrar uno que le llamara la atención lo suficiente para intentar tener una relación con él, pero lo único que obtuvo fue el ser conocida como la Zorra de la academia Kuoh puesto que varios alumnos se habían acostado con ella.

La reputación empezó a perseguir a Raynare hasta el punto que varios alumnos intentaban propasarse con ella y la acosaban, creyendo firmemente que ella era una cualquiera y sería fácil convencerla para tener relaciones.

Fue tal el acoso que Raynare dejo de hacer esas actividades, pero había algunos alumnos que no vieron con buenos ojos lo que hizo e incluso hubo un intento de violación por parte de poco más de una decena de chicos de la academia.

Pero Raynare pudo defenderse de ellos gracias a su fuerza y habilidades como ángel caído. Al momento de dejar noqueados a nueve de los diez que la atacaron, la chica pelinegra tomo al último para interrogarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando este le dijo unas cuantas palabras que aun atormentan a la chica.

Solo eres una vil zorra... te acuestas con quien quieres ¿Y vienes a decir qué estás buscando a tu alma gemela? Jejeje... eres una pobre ilusa... ¿Qué chico querría estar con una puta que abre sus piernas a la primera oportunidad que se le presenta? ¿Te digo la respuesta? Nadie. Así que por qué no aceptas tu destino y dejas que te follemos como te mereces...

Raynare no pudo seguir escuchando más a ese malnacido y termino por noquearlo luego de romperle cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

La chica entonces procedió a borrar la memoria de todos en la academia sobre los sucesos que la tuvieron a ella como protagonista. Todos con los que tuvo un encuentro sexual; todos los alumnos que conocían los rumores sobre sus actividades; incluso algunos profesores que también escucharon los rumores.

Luego de lo ocurrido Raynare se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho el chico que la quiso atacar.

Fue ahí cuando Raynare se dio cuenta que el único hombre que no la había tratado como un mero pedazo de carne fue el mismo hombre que ella humillo, aquel que ella misma mato, el mismo que convenció a las herederas demoniacas que vivían en Kuoh que no le hicieran daño, aquel que le mostro un amor puro y sincero.

Esa misma noche, esa misma fría y oscura noche...

Raynare lloró...

La pelinegra desahogó todas sus penas, lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Esa misma noche Raynare se hizo la promesa a si misma de arreglar su vida, de buscar el perdón de Issei no importando si tenía que humillarse frente a él o frente a quien fuera con tal de que el chico la perdonara.

Quería arreglar su corazón luego de recordar lo que ella le hizo presenciar con anterioridad. No importaba si para ello debía convertirse en su esclava o en su juguete... con tal de que el chico que le demostró amor le diera otra oportunidad.

La mirada de Raynare yacía perdida en su totalidad luego de recordar todos los sucesos que habían pasado.

-...ya es demasiado tarde para que las cosas vuelvan como era ante, ya soy un adulto, casi tengo 30 años y tu sigue siendo una chica inmadura que no sabes como cargar las consecuencia...ademas, por ti, estoy re traumado y roto por dentro, así que dudo que una simple disculpa pueda arreglar todas las cosas horrible que me hiciste...Así que déjame salir de aquí...tengo que una vida que vivir...-decía cansado Issei.

Raynare no dijo nada, solos podía sollozar mientra desactiva la barrera haciendo que regresará a donde estaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Issei vio a alguien que caminaba a su dirección.

Issei abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-...hay carajo, no es cierto !..-decía Issei al ver a Victor que seguía caminando, vio que movía su brazo derecho que se volvía negro con venas púrpura y picudo.

-...como mierda me encontró este tipo...-murmura Issei sólo para ver que Victor corría hasta saltar hacia Issei.

Issei pronto convirtió su brazo en un escudo negro para bloquear el ataque pero la fuerza detrás de ese puñetazo hizo grieta el escudo y el suelo debajo de Issei se hundía con fuerza.

Issei apretó los dientes aguantando el peso que Victor lo sometía, Victor tenía el ceño fruncido mientra levanto su otra mano y con una golpe de palma abierta al escudo, le hizo pedazo el escudo y con fuerza, derribó a Issei a atravesar la pared, todos los clientes comenzaron a correr

-...Issei...-exclama preocupada Raynare tratando de apuñalar a Victor con su lanza de luz pero el agarro la punta de la lanza con su mano y lo aplasta para abofetear a Raynare enviándole lejos

Victor se acercó para levantar a Issei por el cuello y con un potente uppercut, lo envío a atravesar el techo haciendo que colgara.

Issei estaba desorientado y pronto miro a un anciano sentado en el inodoro mientras leía una revista de anciana en bikini, el tipo estaba sorprendido y en silencio.

-...je je je, hola, buena revista...-decía Issei desorientado.

-...gracia, soy Stan lee...-decía Stan lee.

-...Soy Issei...-decía Issei sólo para sentir que le agarro la pierna y fue jalado hacia abajo.

Victor con frialdad azotó a Issei de espalda al suelo haciendo pedazo el suelo seguido con agarrarlo por el cuello y con fuerza azotó de nuevo de Issei de cabeza al suelo haciendo sangrar a Issei por la frente.

-... (escupe sangre)...amigo, tiempo fuera...-decía adolorido y con humor Issei sólo para recibir un pisotón al pecho haciendo que Issei se queje de dolor.

Victor sólo negaba su cabeza mientras sus ojos mostraba mucha frialdad.

-...eres un tipo silencioso, je je no es cool...-decía Issei sólo para ver que surgía un especie de zarcillos negro con venas púrpuras en el hombro de Victor.

-...creíste que tu y el traidor escaparia de nosotros sin recibir el castigo que se merecen, ustedes 2 fueron un terrible dolor de culo...-decía enojado Pain.

-...ustedes ya me conocen...me encanta complacer...-decía Issei adolorido sólo para que Victor levante su pie y con fuerza lo aplasta el pecho de Issei haciendo destrozar algunas costillas.

-...eres gracioso, pero es una lástima, te íbamos a poner a en zoológico para humanos...pero Riot tiene algo preparado para ti...-decía Pain.

-...je je je oye, ante de me lleve con tu amo, debería ver tu pantalón, tiene el cierre abierto...-decía Issei haciendo que Victor mirara el cierre sólo para recibir un puñetazo en la pierna haciendo doblar.

Victor retrocede mientra Issei se levanta para hacer un Superman punch haciendo que Victor tenga que retroceder.

Victor se tocó su labio donde sangraba, miro con frialdad y ira a Issei que transformaba sus brazos en espada y escudo.

-...vamos...-decía Issei preparado para pelear.

-...Victor, hazlo pedazos, rompele las piernas y brazos...-decía Pain haciendo que Victor asienta mientra prepara sus brazos.

Raynare se levantó para mirar a Issei que iba a pelear, ella quería ayudar a Issei ya que al no tener a Ddraig iba a perder, tenía que ayudarlo.

-...Issei...-murmura preocupada Raynare.

 ** **Fin del capitulo****.

La apariencia de Victor es de Victor budarin de Push, búscalo en Google


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Venom y Issei vs Victor y Pain.**

 **McDonald's**

La tensión era fuerte, Tanto Issei como Victor no cesaban sus miradas, Issei estaba serio y nervioso, era la primera vez que luchaba sin tener a Venom a su lado, pero tenía que ser fuerte

-...vamos infeliz, aquí estoy...-decía Issei golpeando su brazo espada contra su brazo escudo provocandole.

-...Victor, hazlo pedazos, rompele las piernas y brazos...-decía Pain haciendo que Victor asienta mientra prepara sus brazos.

Raynare se levantó para mirar a Issei que iba a pelear, ella quería ayudar a Issei ya que al no tener a Ddraig iba a perder, tenía que ayudarlo.

-...Issei...-murmura preocupada Raynare.

-...que le paso, Issei a cambiado tanto...al parecer tiene nuevos trucos...-decía Ddraig.

-...pero ese tipo tiene la misma capacidad que Issei...-murmura Preocupada la pelinegra.

Rápidamente la pelea comienza siendo Victor lanzándose con un velocidad inhumana en zigzag contra Issei.

El castaño puso su escudo en guardia para bloquear el puño entrante haciendo retroceder ligeramente a Issei.

Issei al bloquear el ataque, lanza su guardia contra Victor pero el rubio lo bloquea con un codazo al brazo de Issei haciendo detener el ataque y rápidamente lanza un puñetazo a la cara de Issei haciendo que el escupa sangre.

Victor termina con lanza una patada al pecho pero Issei lo desvía con su escudo teniendo éxito y lo vuelve a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes contundente con su brazo escudo, eso aturdido temporalmente a Victor, Issei termina con lanzar una patada al estilo espartanos haciendo retroceder a Victor.

Issei salta para cortar con una huelga descendente sobre el hombro de Victor, Issei miro con incredulidad a Victor que hacía ninguna expresión de dolor o mueca, en más, no gritaba de dolor.

-...oh ahora te crees un terminator...-decía irritado Issei sólo para que Victor agarra la espada y con frialdad, parte la espada de Issei con un rodillazo haciendo pedazo su brazo espada

-...arghhhh...-gritaba Issei mirando su brazo cortado.

-...Issei!...-exclama Raynare junto a Ddraig al ver a Issei que sufrió daño.

Victor agarro el pedazo del brazo espada para atravesar al pecho de Issei para luego golpear con doble puño al pecho con fuerza enviando a Issei atravesar una pared hasta terminar en la cocina.

Ahí se le caía las hamburguesas y papás fritas, Issei miro su muñón que regenera un poco su brazo faltante, al ver que se completo, suspiro de alivio.

-...(suspiro)...por poco casi pierdo mi mano para acariciar mi ganzo...-murmura Issei sólo para ver a Victor.

Entrando por el agujero de la pared, Victor se acercó a Issei que lo miraba con humor.

-...quieres unas papas...-decía Issei sólo para que Victor lo agarre por el cuello.

-...creo que no...-decía Issei hasta que vio 2 sartenes, Issei volvió a sus brazos a la normalidad y las extendió disparando zarcillos negros para atrapar los sartenes para luego jalar y agarrar esos 2 por los mangos.

Issei con rapidez, golpea a la cabeza de Victor con un potente golpe de sarten haciendo que Victor se diera la vuelta la cara.

Issei comenzó a lanzar una ráfagas de golpes con el sartenes haciendo retroceder a Issei hasta que Victor agarro los brazos y con fuerza las dislocó haciendo caer ambas sartenes.

-...Arghhhhhhh, maldito, esta enfermo!...-grita Issei mientras Victor lo agarra por el cuello corre hasta terminar con golpear a Issei de espalda contra la pared.

Victor levantó su puño que se fue envuelto con una sustancia negra con venas púrpuras dando forma de un brazo musculoso con picos en los nudillos.

Ante de que Victor pudiera golpear, Raynare aparece detrás de Victor y le atraviesa a Victor por la espalda con una lanza de luz haciendo que Victor mira a Raynare con frialdad, no se inmutó por la lanza, pero estaba enojado con el golpe de traición.

-...aléjate de Issei, hijo de puta...-grita furiosa Raynare.

-...chiquilla insolente...-murmura enojado Pain que aparecía en la espalda de Victor para que el rubio agarra la lanza y con fuerza, la rompe como una rama, rápidamente agarra a Raynare por el cuello para levantarla y luego arrojarla contra una pared haciéndola golpear de espalda contra la pared.

Raynare miro con una expresión de dolor, ella intento levantarse para ayudar a Issei.

Victor levantó su brazo para golpear a Issei pero el castaño movió a un lado la cabeza haciendo atravesar el muro con su puño con Issei mirándolo con incredulidad.

-...mierda santa...en serio quieres matarme!...-exclama Issei.

-...solo te dejaremos medio muerto, humano insoportable...-decía Pain mientra Victor prepara su brazo agregando más pincho en sus nudillos, pero Issei le mete un potente cabezas haciendo retroceder a Victor soltandolo la castaño.

Tanto Issei como Victor estaban desorientado pero Victor lanzó el siguiente golpe sólo para que Issei se lanza para esquivar el golpe y agarrar a Victor por la cintura desde su espalda y levantarlo con un potente suplex alemán.

Levantando con rapidez, Issei miro con una sonrisa a Victor.

-...suplex City bitch, como amo decir eso...-decía Issei para luego preparar su brazo escudo para golpear de forma repetida a Victor por la cabeza para luego esquivar un puñetazo de el y rápidamente golpea a Victor por el estomago.

Victor cansado, bloquea el golpe y lanza un puñetazo sólo para que Issei lo desvíe y lanza su propio puñetazo contra Victor pero el esquiva y agarra a Issei por los hombros para lanzarlo afuera de la cocina hasta terminar a donde estaba las mesas de los clientes.

Issei se levantó con dificultad y miró a Victor que venía, Victor se detiene para levantar su puño y golpear directo al suelo haciendo surgir picos negros que iba directo contra Issei.

-...Mierda!...-exclama Issei tirándose al suelo esquivando por completo el ataque.

Los picos desaparecía para regresar al brazo de Victor, Issei vio la destrucción que hizo ese ataque.

-...eso fue genial, yo tengo que vivir, lo siento pero no dejaré que lleve vivo sin luchar...-decía Issei mientra transforma su brazo en una espada para luego correr hacia Victor que preparó su puño para atravesar el suelo haciendo surgir picos filoso para empalar a Issei.

Pero el castaño logró cortar los picos para luego abrir pasos con sus huelgas, aunque algunos picos atraviesa por el hombro y estómago haciendo que Issei quiera gritar de dolor, pero se negó a hacerlo.

Issei pronto salta para atravesar al pecho de Victor con la espalda haciendo que Victor cayera de espalda con Issei encina de el.

Issei miro de forma cansado a Victor que lo miraba con una mirada monótona.

-...oye, porque no habla, pareces un robot...-murmura cansado Issei sólo para escuchar la risa de Pain.

-...porque debería, lo torture hasta romperle la mente, lo hice para convertirlo en mi maquina de matar para el amo Riot...ja ja ja ja no me extraña que el traidor dependa mucho de ti, en verdad nos volvemos fuerte dependiendo de los humanos para nuestra supervivencia...-decía Pain.

-...maldito parásito, era una persona inocente...-gruñe Issei.

-...PARÁSITO!, NO TOLERARE QUÉ ME LLAME ASI...-rugía Pain cubriendo el cuerpo de Victor en una masa negra con venas púrpuras.

Pronto se levanta para dar forma revelando una forma mucho más grotesco, era como venom pero con más músculos y cubierto de venas negras con el símbolo de un cráneo de un toro con cuernos rotos.

Incluso era aún mas grandes que Venom, Raynare se preocupa ahora por Issei por enfrentarse semejante monstruo.

El monstruo pronto agarra a Issei por el cuello mientra lo levanta para mirarlo a los ojos y le ruge a la cara.

-...mierda...debí traer puesto los pantalones marrones...-murmura Issei mientra apuñalada repetidamente a Pain, pero parecía que no funcionaba sólo para que el monstruo agarre con su otro brazo las piernas de Issei.

-...Te voy a partir en 2...-murmura Pain con malicia y con facilidad, parte a Issei en 2 para luego tirarlo al suelo.

-...Issei!...-grito horrorizada Raynare al ver a Issei partido en 2.

-...socio...-grito Ddraig dentro del guantelete.

-...hay mamá, hay mamá, ya no siento las piernas, ya no siento las piernas...-murmura en shock hasta mirar su parte inferior que trataba de unirse a atravesar de los zarcillos.

-...je je aquí está...-decía Issei, el monstruo colocó su mano para apretar a la cabeza de Issei.

-...esto no te matará, pero será suficiente para dejarte débil...para los Envolved como tu y Victor, la regeneración tiene limites...-decía Pain.

Ante de Pain pudiera hacer algo, se escuchó el rugido furioso de un monstruo haciendo sonreír a Issei al borde de la muerte.

Pain fue violentamente tacleado por Venom que estaba furioso, Venom agarro a Pain por la cara y con fuerza la avienta al suelo haciendo pedazo.

-...como te atreve a lástimar a mi huésped, maldito...muere, muere, muere...-exclama furioso Venom que comenzó a golpear violentamente la cabeza de Pain contra el suelo múltiples veces hasta atravesar la cabeza.

Venom lo saca y lo agarra del cuello para levantarlo y convertir su otro brazo en una espada y con salvajismo lo apuñala por el pecho múltiples veces hasta levantarlo y arrojar a Pain a chocar de espalda contra la pared.

Pain intento moverse sólo para ver a Venom meter un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo que su cabeza atravesará la pared.

Con brutalidad le corta las piernas y brazos y le agarra la cabeza para tirarlo contra la ventana haciendo caer al suelo para luego mirar a Issei que aún no se movía.

Venom se acercó hacia Issei mientra Raynare quería salvar a Issei de ese monstruo sólo para sorprender lo que acaba de ver.

Venom se calmo para ver a Issei que estaba comenzando a sentirse cansado, Venom se acercó abrazarlo.

-...Llegas tarde, parásito...casi muero...-murmura Issei con algo de humor y con una expresión de dolor.

-...por está vez, dejaré pasar por alto ese apodo, esta bien?...-decía Venom preocupado.

-...me ves con cara de que estoy bien, me partió en 2...me dolerá mañana...-murmura Issei.

-...no te rinda, ese cabrón sigue vivo, vamos hacerlo junto como siempre lo hacernos, a nuestro estilo...-decía Venom con malicia.

-...je je je si, después de todos...nosotros...-decía Issei con una sonrisa con Venom haciendo lo mismo.

Venom comenzó envolver el cuerpo de Issei en zarcillos negros hasta que las 2 partes se haya unido y transformó en un ser humanoide.

-...Venom, Máscara...-exclama Issei haciendo sonreír a Venom.

-...copiado...-exclama Venom mientras revela su forma más humana con armadura negra con hombreras con picos y brazos envuelto en guantelete que llega a la altura del codo, sus piernas eran cubierto con partes de armadura negra, su pecho tenía el símbolo de un cráneo roto de dragón.

Eso sorprendió a Raynare y Ddraig, pronto vio a Pain que subía para mirar a Venom en su modo de batalla.

-...al fin te digna de mostrar tu cara traidor...-exclama Pain.

-...esta vez vamos por el ultimo round, vamos infeliz...-exclama Issei y Venom al mismo tiempo preparando sus puños listo.

La verdadera batalla iba a comenzar y tanto Issei como Venom estaba listo para patear culo ahora mismo.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 3****

La transformación de Issei es del Agente Venom


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: obteniendo "Bloody Spike" y She-Venom**

 **McDonald's**

Pain estaban furioso al ver a Venom, el traidor que destruyó la nave que era boleto de salida de ese desagradable mundo, no sólo eso, traicionó a su raza y a su planeta por un miserable humano.

-...al fin te digna de mostrar tu cara traidor...-exclama Pain furioso al ver a Venom.

-...esta vez vamos por el ultimo round, vamos infeliz...-exclama Issei y Venom al mismo tiempo preparando sus puños listo.

La verdadera batalla iba a comenzar y tanto Issei como Venom estaba listo para patear culo ahora mismo.

-...en guardia Issei, no deje que te golpeé con los picos...-exclama Venom.

-...Gracias por el dato...-decía Issei lanzándose contra Pain.

-...vas a morir como el traidor que eres, basura!...-exclama Pain transformando sus brazos para hacerlo más grandes y con pinchos.

Issei prosiguió con lanzar increíbles golpes con precisión y rapidez gracia a que al estar fusionado con Venom, sus facultades físicas supera fácilmente a los Envolved comunes, ahora su fuerza estar al nivel un symbiote más o menos como venom y Riot.

Pain con ferocidad lanzar golpes pesados y lentos contra Issei que esquivaba y golpeaba al mismo tiempo ya que Issei era rápido con los golpes pero Pain logró atrapar su brazo y lanzó su puño directo a la cara.

Pero Issei movió su otro brazo para transformarse en un escudo de zarcillos negros para bloquear el ataque enviando a Issei a golpear de espalda contra pared.

-...tienes la mínima ideas de los problemas que nos metió a todos...se suponíamos que íbamos a salvar a nuestro planeta, nuestro hogar, pero tu, traidor bueno para nada, nos condenaste a todos, vas a morir junto a tu amigo el humano..-exclama Pain lanzándose golpes tras golpes contra Issei.

Pero el castaño logró bloquear todos los golpes con su escudo para luego golpear con el filo en el estómago seguido con un uppercut haciendo retroceder a Pain.

Pain intento lanzar el puñetazo sólo para que Issei lo desvíe con su escudo para luego golpear con un potente golpe contundente haciendo que Pain golpeara de espalda contra la pared.

Issei corrió para saltar y golpear con su escudo al pecho de Pain haciendo que el atravesará la pared y cayera al otra lado.

Issei se levantó para acercarse a Pain que se levantaba. Issei lanzó un puñetazo rápido a la mandíbula de Pain haciendo retroceder, pero Pain lanzó un golpe sólo para que Issei saltará y golpeara con su escudo con un golpe descendente sobre la cabeza de Pain haciendo golpear su cabeza al suelo.

Viendo como Pain intenta levantarse, Issei desactivo su brazo escudo y preparó sus puños.

-...Venom, masa muscular...-exclama Issei.

-...dale con todos, no deje atacar...-exclama Venom haciendo que los brazos negros ganará masa muscular.

Issei prosiguió lanzar una ráfaga de combo mientra lo hacía retroceder lentamente a Pain.

Con 3 golpes al abdomen seguido con un derechazo a la derecha y un derechazo a la izquierda para luego saltar y pegar un potente rodillazo a la mandíbula haciendo caer a Pain de espalda al suelo.

Issei se lanzó para darle un puñetazo pero Pain se cansó de recibir más daño y humillación que atrapó el puño de Issei tomándolo por sorpresa.

-...Suficiente!...-exclama furioso Pain haciendo dislocar la muñeca causando un grito de dolor de Issei.

Pain pronto golpea con un potente derechazo seguido con un combo de puñetazos derecha y izquierda múltiples veces, Issei hacia todo lo posible para aguantar los golpes pero cada golpe era mas fuerte, Pain agarró a Issei por los hombros y lo levantó para estar a la altura de su cabeza y sin piedad, le metía múltiples cabezazos haciendo grietas su máscara.

-...Issei...-exclama Raynare preocupada mirando con impotencia como Issei recibía una paliza por parte de Pain.

-...vamos, Reacciona!...-exclama Venom haciendo que Issei le mete un poderoso cabezazo a la cara de Pain haciendo cae unos colmillos.

-...como te atreves, humano insignificante...-exclama Pain para luego agarrar a Issei por el rostro y con fuerza, lo azota su cuerpo contra el suelo quedado de espalda bajo el pequeño cráter.

Issei intento levantarse sólo para que Pain le pisotea el pecho múltiples veces hasta terminar con un potente doble pisotón a la cabeza haciendo más profundo el cráter.

Pain agarra a Issei por la pierna y lo azota múltiples veces al suelo para luego arrojar contra pared quedando pegado ahí, intentando salir sólo para que Pain lo agarra por el rostro y con fuerza lo azota su cabeza al suelo.

-...voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote morir cuando el amo Riot te ponga las manos encima, traidor...nos abandonaste a todos por este humano que adoptaste, ahora morirá por tu traición...-gruñe Pain haciendo crujir los nudillos.

-...si que son bastante rencoroso...-murmura adolorido Issei intentando levantarse.

-...vamos Issei, pelea sucio, todos ellos lo hacen.-exclama Venom mientra Issei se levanta rápidamente para golpear a Pain al rostro haciendo que el se retroceda, Issei se acercó para pegar otro puñetazo en la entrepierna haciendo que Pain caiga de rodillas.

-...uurghhh...-exclama de dolor Pain.

Issei transforma su brazo en un brazo con tentáculos para agarrar al rostro de Pain para luego azotar su cabeza al suelo.

Issei terminar con lanzar un potente puntapié que lo mando al suelo haciendo que Pain se rodará al suelo.

Issei se lanzó para terminar con la pelea sólo para ver que Pain atreveso su puño al suelo haciendo surgir múltiples picos negros con venas púrpuras contra Issei y Venom pero Issei logra hacerse un lado evitando el letal ataque.

Pero Issei vio que Pain intento lanzarse, Issei prepara su puño para golpear sólo para que Pain lo taclea con fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo siendo Pain que estaba encima de Issei.

-...tiene un fuerte anfitrión, pero no lo suficiente...-decía Pain levantando su brazo para crecer más masa muscular y más pinchos, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe, issei mueve su cabeza para esquivar el golpe, prosiguió con lanzar un potente cabezazo para terminar con transformar su brazo en su espada para atravesar al estómago para sacarlo y cortar al pecho haciendo retroceder.

Levantándose, Pain rugió mientra su cuerpo surgio múltiples picos dando una apariencia más íntimidante, Issei se prepara el siguiente ataque.

-...Muere traidor...-exclama Pain lanzando con todos, intentó lanzar el golpe sólo para que Issei esquive y con fuerza atraviesa por el pecho a Pain para luego levantarlo y golpear su cuerpo de espalda al suelo.

Issei pronto se aleja para luego saltar y cortar con un corte descendente sobre las piernas de Pain haciendo caer al violento monstruo.

Transformando sus brazos en brazos tentáculos, issei se acercó para ver a Pain que reveló la mitad de cara a Victor, el no mostraba ninguna expresión.

Venom mostró la mitad de la cara de issei que miraba a Victor con pena.

-...lo siento, espero que descanse en paz...-decía Issei para luego atravesar al pecho de Pain junto a Victor haciendo que su cuerpo y la de Pain fuera consumido.

Al absorber toda la sustancia negra que emitía a Victor, el rubio cae muerto al suelo mientra era absorbido haciendo que Issei retrocede para mirar a sus brazos que sufría una transformación.

Eran negros que llegaban a los codos, sus puños era gruesos y con pinchos en sus nudillos, tenia venas púrpuras por todos el brazo.

Al parecer, había adquirido una buena habilidad.

Bloody Spike

Issei pronto salta para luego aterrizar con un puñetazo al suelo haciendo surgir múltiples picos negros a su alrededor sin llegar a lastimar más al cadáver de Victor.

Mirando sus nuevos brazos, volvió a la normalidad y ahí se separó Venom de su cuerpo para cambiar a su forma humana de nombre Alex.

-...lo hicimos...sobrevivimos...-murmura Issei mientra miraba con pena el cadáver de Victor.

-...ahora somo más fuerte, seguro Riot y los demás no se quedarán quieto cuando se entere de nuestra ubicación, debemos encontrar un lugar donde vivir...-murmura Alex.

-...debemos irnos, ante de que llegue la policía...-decía Issei sólo para ver a Raynare lastimada intentando acercarse a Issei.

-...espera...Issei, no te vaya...-decía Raynare sólo para conseguir el enojo de Alex ya que el vio los recuerdos de Issei cuando asimiló su cuerpo con la él.

-...que hace esa ramera aquí?...-gruñe Alex/Venom queriendo convertir sus brazos en Bloody Spike para aplastarla.

Raynare se ofendió por lo que dijo, ella quería hablar sólo para que Issei hablará.

-...mira, no tengo tiempo para escuchar lo que vas a decir, solo me iré, esta pelea me tomo tiempo, la policía la llegará en cualquier momento...-decía Issei no queriendo ni estar con Raynare.

-...pero puedo ayudarte, no hice nada en la pelea, pero al menos déjame ayudarte con lo que pueda...-decía Raynare.

-...como, abrir las piernas a los policías como soborno...-decía de forma sarcástica Venom/Alex.

-...cual es tu problema!...-exclama Raynare al recibir insulto de esa cosa que estaba con Issei.

-...tu eres el problema, acercarte a mi huésped y yo te mataré, no vales la pena que yo te devoré, porque tu literalmente sabes a mierda...-murmura Venom/alex revelando su rostro monstruoso haciendo intimidar a Raynare.

-...Estamos perdiendo tiempo, necesitamos huir ahora...dijiste que haría algo para quitar la atención de los policías...-decía Issei serio mirando a Raynare.

Ella se sentía inseguros con ese monstruo a lado pero tenia que ser fuerte para no fallar a Issei, ella estaba dispuesta a estar con el sin importar cuando tiempo le tome su confianza y su confianza.

-...puedo borrar la memorias de todas las personas, haré creer que se trató de una explosión de fuga de gas...-decía Raynare .

Issei no dijo nada, solo suspiro mientra venom se acercó a Issei pasa convertirse en la sustancia negra y envolver a Issei.

-...(sería bastante problemático que la policía me persigan como paso en Tokio, ya es bastante malo ahora, si Riot y la Black watch se entera de esto, de seguro vendrá para acá para darme caza)...-pensó Issei muy cansado de huir, ya había gastado mucho dinero ahora huir de muchos lugares y se le acaba las opciones.

Por mucho que odiaba a Raynare, tenia que admitir que borrar la memorias a todos los policías, civiles y los periodistas será útil para no revelar su identidad y su ubicación.

-... (no confío en esa ramera emplumada...)-pensaba con un gruñido Venom.

-... (yo tampoco, pero que opción queda, tenemos que mantenernos oculto hasta que pensemos en una manera de como eliminar a Riot y sus lacayos...)...-pensó Issei.

-...bien, hazlo lo que sea necesario, pero si ella lo arruina, yo la mataré con mis propias manos...-decía Venom.

-...gracia por el apoyo amigo...-murmura Issei para luego mirar a Raynare.

-...bien, hazlo que quiera...pero no malinterprete las cosas, yo te odio demasiado y también no confío mucho en ti, pero tengo muchos problemas allá afuera y tengo que ocultarme, así que te pediré un poco de ayuda, después, no te debo nada ...-decía Issei haciendo poner triste a Raynare.

Afuera del local estába los policías junto con los periodistas, en el cielo estaba Raynare usando sus alas para volar, ella extendió su mano haciendo surgir un sello mágico grandes liberando partículas de magia que caía encima de todas las personas haciendo que todos ellos comenzará a olvidarse.

Cuando terminó, ella sonrió satisfecho al ver como todos estaban confundido, ella había borrado la memorias a todos lo que estaban involucrados y lo remplazo con una memoria acerca de las fallas del gas.

Ahora mismo ella voló lejos mientra entre veía a Issei caminar lejos de toda esa multitud, lo había reconocido por toda capucha gris.

Ella aterrizó al callejón para evitar las miradas innecesarios para hacer desaparecer sus alas en un destello de magia y caminar hasta alcanzar a Issei.

-...Issei, lo hice...-exclama Raynare esperando un elogió de Issei sólo para que Issei lo ignora ya que estaba con los auriculares con músicas de Linkin Park.

-...sin Chester, la banda ya no será como ante...-murmura triste Issei ya que era triste por el integrante de la banda de Linkin Park.

-...por cierto Issei, que era esa cosa...entró en ti...-murmura Raynare mientra agarra con timidez a Issei por la manga consiguiendo atención del castaño muy cansado.

Ya había leído los labios de la pelinegra.

-...es que tengo un amigo de parásito...-decía Issei de forma simple.

-...parásito!...-Decía ofendido venom en su interior.

-...es un apodo de cariño...-pensaba Issei

-...Disculpate, Disculpate!...-gritaba Venom enojado haciendo que Issei tenga un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-...ya, ya, esta bien...-pensó Issei un poco cansado.

-...que piensa hacer ahora, Issei?,,.-preguntaba Raynare.

-...por ahora buscar un lugar donde vivir un tiempo, necesito un apartamento donde hospedarme...-decía Issei sin quitar la mirada en el camino.

-...si quiere, puedes quedarte a vivir en mí apartamentos si quieres...no es necesario que pague, yo puedo cocinarte, tome curso de cocina y me gradué...-decía Raynare con sonrojo.

-...no...-decía Issei sin ganas mientra se ponía la música para ignorar a esa ángel caído.

Desconocido para Issei, en la cima de un edificio se podía ver a una chica de 15, es una chica delgada con el pelo largo y negro. Ella lleva un yukata negro que está atado por un obi rojo alrededor de su cintura. Su rasgo más interesante son sus ojos heterocromáticos: su ojo derecho es azul y su ojo izquierdo es morado.

En la espalda de la chica surgía una sustancia negra similar a venom pero con venas rojas.

-...el de la capucha, lo puedo sentirlo, es el...-decía la criatura que la chica sonreirá.

-...ya veo, gracia She-venom, deberíamos darle una visita a mi papi, aun no lo eh podido agradecerle por haberme sacado de las instalaciones de Gentek...-decía la niña mirando a Issei con cariño.

-...vamos Yoruka, lo estamos perdiendo...-decía She-venom mientra envolvía a la niña en un sustancia negra para luego transformar a la niña en una versión femenina de Venom pero diseño de estrella de rock, en su brazo era un látigo negro cubierto de púas y cuchillas.

Ella salto de pared a pared con la intención de seguir a Issei, ella quería estar con su papá y no iba a permitir que nadie lo separa de ella, sí era necesario, lo aplastaria todos lo que se oponía.

 **Mientra tanto**

En la escena de crimen, Stan lee salió del baño ahora bajar y ver el lugar hecho un desastre, vio todo el desastres.

-...vaya, acaso me perdí de algo...-murmura Stan lee mirando toda la destrucción que había .

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: X-23 "yoruka"**

 **Apartamento de issei.**

En la cama de un viejo, se podía ver a Issei bostezando mientra se reincorporar, estaba en pijama en cual consiste un pantalón negro con imágenes del escudo de capitán América.

-...buen día, Issei...tengo hambre...-se escuchaba la voz de Venom en su cabeza, issei sólo podía bostezar mientra se levanta de su cama.

-...buen día Venom, no podía esperar...siempre con hambre...-murmura Issei mientra se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño, ahí se lavo la cara y los dientes.

Había pasado 3 días desde su pelea con Pain y sobrevivir sólo por Kuoh por un tiempo, desde entonces, tuvo que buscar un apartamento donde podía vivir tranquilo, hasta que lo encontró, cuando ya termino de registrar, tuvo la amarga sorpresa de saber que también residía Raynare.

Eso no le causó ni gracia y ya tenia pensado en abandonar el apartamento pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer buscar otro lugar.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era ignorarla completamente y buscar una linda mujer de su edad con quien pudiera estar.

Sip, issei era un hombre que siempre pensaba en lo positivo a pesar de tener un alíen glotón metido por el culo pero que era un buen compañero a la hora de luchar y sobrevivir.

Saliendo por el baño, issei se acercó hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno pero no espero para nada, ya que Raynare estaba en la cocina con un delantal y preparando el desayuno.

-...buen día issei...dormiste bien...-decía Raynare feliz de ver a Issei.

Issei tenía una expresión monótona, en lugar de responderle de forma amigable para el placer de Raynare, issei optó por algo mejor.

Ignorarla.

Ignorando a Raynare, issei se acercó a refrigerador y sacó una caja de pizza y una botella de cerveza.

-...espera issei, no es necesario eso...-exclama Raynare sólo para que issei se sentara en la mesa.

-...Venom a comer...,-decía Issei haciendo que Venom que surgiera de la espalda de Issei y coma las rebanadas de pizzas mientra Issei estaba tomando cerveza.

Raynare estaba triste, issei de forma rotunda, rechazo su desayuno y prefirió cerveza para el desayuno en lugar de comer lo que ella le preparó.

-...cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no entre a mi apartamento sin mi permiso...-decía Issei de forma cansado.

-...pero, pensé que te gustaría mi compañía...-decía Raynare.

-..no te necesito, ya tengo a Venom para que me haga compañía, así que puedes irte...-decía Issei.

-...no issei, yo quiero vivir contigo, incluso puse mis cosas aquí...-decía Raynare mostrado su maleta, eso hizo que Issei escupa la bebida hasta toser.

-...me esta jodiendo?...vivimos en el mismo departamento...no me jodas?...-grito Issei.

-...todavía tengo hambre...-decía Venom...

-...ahora no venom...-decía Issei para luego enfocar su mirada en Raynare.

-...escucha, no me interesa chicas jóvenes inmadura, solo me gusta las maduras y con sentido común...Así que puedes irte...-decía Issei.

-...no issei, dame una oportunidad, quiero vivir contigo...-exclama Raynare con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-...que acaso no me escuchaste lo que acabo de decir...idiota!...-exclama Issei casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-...ya callense pendejo, que quiero desayunar tranquilo...-escuchaba una voz molesta que venia de la ventana.

-...oh, genial, lo que me faltaba...-decía Issei irritado mientra se acerca a la ventana y la abre para asomarse y mirar abajo a su vecino.

-...porque no te callas tú, imbécil...-gritaba Issei.

-...porque no te bajas y me obliga, payaso..-gritaba el vecino.

-...ha si, porque no subes y me obliga a bajar, idiota...-gritaba Issei.

-...si voy a subir, pero a patearte las nalgas...-gritaba el vecino.

-...uh que miedo, mis nalga tiembla, a ver si puedes pendejo, subes a patearme el culo si te atreves...-gritaba issei.

Pronto la otra ventana se abre revelando a una anciana que hablaba como árabe.

Issei y el vecino comenzaron una guerra de insultos hasta hacer que ella se rinda mientra Issei miraba al vecino.

-...sabes, ella es una idiota...-decía Issei.

-...estoy de acuerdo hermano, perdón por el insulto, seamos amigo...-decía el vecino.

-...claro, soy issei...-decía issei.

-...y yo kazuto, pero pueden llamarme kirito...-decía Kirito.

-...un placer..kirito...-decía issei.

-...oye por cierto, quieres venir a mi fiesta de pizza esta noche, unos amigos vendrá a visitarme y me gustaría que viniera, habrá pizza y películas pornos de alexis texas, viene, habrá cervezas también...-decía Kirito.

-...no mames cabrón, es en serio, por supuesto que iré...-decía Issei feliz de ser invitado.

-...super, nos vemos...-decía Kirito mientra se adentra a su hogar.

Issei también se aleja de la ventana para ver a Raynare que seguía incrédula por lo que había pasado.

-...que...-decía Issei.

después de un tiempo, Issei prosiguió con ignorar a Raynare mientra veía la noticia mientra Venom usando su forma humana llamada "Alex", el comía la comida que Raynare para su disgusto, le dio ya que quería darle para Issei.

-..aparte de abrir las piernas, eres buenas cocinando...-decía Alex comiendo.

-...eso me ofendió...-decía Raynare con el ceño fruncido.

-...solo digo la verdad...se nota que tu y la largatija son bastante molesta...cuando se trata de mi socio...-decía Alex haciendo aparecer el guantelete en su brazo de Raynare.

-...disculpa...issei es mi socio...no un saco de slime débil como tu...-decía ddraig enojada.

-...al menos nosotros no insulto y traicionó como ustedes lo hacen...-decía Alex haciendo callar a las 2.

Raynare y ddraig estaba en silencio, Raynare mostraba la expresión triste ya que sabía que issei nunca la daría la oportunidad, pero ella no quería rendirse, quería estar con el ya que no tenia a nadie y issei era la única persona que conocía en este mundo.

Mientra tanto issei seguía con las noticias ya que al parecer el incidente de Mc Donald término, issei pronto sintió su celular vibrar, apagó la tele y se alejo de la cocina para atender su celular.

-...hola...quien habla...-decía Issei por celular.

-...hola issei, que gusto me alegro ver que esta bien fuera de Tokio...-decía una voz masculina y viejo, issei abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz.

-...padre Guerra...-decía Issei al reconocer al viejo sacerdote que lo ayudó durante su tiempo en Tokio.

-...el mismo, issei, que bueno que aún conserva tu sentido del humor...-decía padre guerra.

-...cielo anciano, no he sabido nada de ti después el asunto del cohete...-decía issei mientra se acerca a la ventana para mirar la calle que estaba tranquilo.

-...Así, digamos que me estoy refugiándo en tu lugar natal, Tokio ya no es seguro para vivir, no con la gentek, blackwatch y Riot y sus lacayos sueltos por ahí...-decía un poco cansado padre guerra.

-...en serio?, que sucede con tu deber como sacerdote para cuidar a los refugiados de la iglesia que te asignó en Tokio para cuidarlo y guiarlo...-decía issei.

-...no pude salvarlos a todos, la destrucción en la guerra entre la Black watch y los evolucionados de Ríot llevo muchas vidas y los medios de comunicación lo están cubriendo con la excusa de que fueron ataques terrorista ideado por Isis...-decía enojado padre guerra.

-...esos hijos de putas, en serio se van a tragar ese cuento...-decía incrédulo issei.

-...si, lamentablemente...no hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos...-decía Padre guerra.

-...A si que está en kuoh...-decía issei.

-...la Blackwatch ya me rastrean debido a mi cooperación que tengo contigo, si voy a mi ciudad natal, terminare involucrado la vida de mi hijo y su familia, no le puedo meter en esto...así que estoy recurriendo a ti...e recopilado mucha clase de información con respecto a Riot y gentek, de echo necesito tu ayuda en esto momento...-decía Padre guerra.

-...claro, que necesita padre guerra...-decía Issei.

-...pondré gps a mi teléfono que me rastreen ya que no conozco mucho esto lugares, actualmente estoy en una cafetería...te diré mas información después...es urgente...-decía Padre guerra ante de cortar la llamada.

Issei sólo podía suspirar mientras usaba el gps para buscar la ubicación del celular de padre guerra, al encontrar la ubicación en la cual estaba a lado de la plaza de kuoh, Issei se preparó su ropa de siempre con su fiel sudadera gris y se acercó a venom.

-...venom, vamos a salir...-decía Iseei atrayendo la atención de Venom y Raynare.

-...si Iseei...-decía Alex/venom mientra se levanta de su asiento.

-...a donde va?...-decía Raynare.

-...cosas de adulto...nada que te incumba...-murmura Iseei saliendo de su apartamento con Alex a su lado dejando a una desanimada Raynare atrás.

Cuando salieron del departamento, Iseei junto a Alex caminaba por las calles, Iseei le había explicado las cosas a Alex del asunto de padre guerra y usaba su teléfono para el gps.

-...Así que el anciano que nos ayudó en la lucha con Riot y gentek esta aquí y necesita nuestra ayuda?...-decía Alex a lado de issei.

-...Así es, decía que estaba escapando de la blackwatch enviados pot Gentek para capturarlo, probablemente Padre guerra descubrió algo que Gentek no quiere que sepa...aunque es información, padre guerra parecía muy nervioso y me preocupa que no sea tan graves...-decía Issei.

-...ya veo...-murmura Alex.

No tardaron en llegar a la ubicación, issei y Alex entraron a la cafetería y vieron al padre guerra sentado en la mesa que estaba bebiendo café.

Caminando hacia la mesa atrayendo la atención del anciano que se alegro de issei.

-...oh issei, es bueno verte, gracia por escucharme...-decía el Padre Guerra abrazando a issei como si fuera su hijo.

-...padre, es bueno verte, sabía que los malnacidos de la Blackwatch no te atraparia...me alegro verte a salvo...-decía Issei mientra se sienta con Alex a su lado.

El padre guerra miro a Alex que miraba su café y miró a issei en busca de explicación.

-...es una larga historia, pero el tipo a mi lado, es Venom...-decía Issei haciendo que Alex transformará la mitad de su cara en Venom en unos segundos hasta volver a la normalidad.

El padre guerra estaba sorprendido por esto pero no tenía tiempo para pregunta.

-...entiendo, voy directo al grano, tengo a mi disposición, archivos de Gentek, lleno de secretos muy perturbadores, esos archivos relata todas las atrocidades que Gentek cometió en el pasado...y lo que peor, esos bastardo secuestran gentes sin hogares para convertirlo en conejillos de india para sus experimentos con symbiote, aunque al final no le salieron bien...-decía el padre guerra mientra issei y Alex miraban los archivos.

-...con esa información, podemos enviar a los medios de comunicación para que se haga pública la noticia y así el mundo la basura que es gentek...-decía Issei sólo para que el padre guerra negará la cabeza.

-...me temo que eso será imposible ahora, el director de Gentek tiene mucha influencia en la políticos y también a todos los del medio de comunicación, si le damos eso a uno, nos delataría nuestra ubicación y no tendríamos a donde escapar...estaríamos en un callejón sin salida...-decía el padre guerra.

-...mierda...-murmura Issei un poco frustrado.

-...eso solo fue el comienzo, quiero que mire esto...-decía el padre guerra dando a Issei una carpeta que estaba escrita "X-23".

Issei comenzó a leer todo el contenido de la carpeta y pudo ver la foto de la niña de cabello negro y ojos bicolor y lo que le sorprendió, fue que ella era una niña soldada.

-...siempre supe que Gentek y Blackwatch era monstruos, pero hacerle eso a una niña inocente, es pasarse...son peores que monstruos...-murmura Issei mirando las fotos de ella portando armas y matando a terrorista isis.

-...lo que es peor...ella es tu hija biológica...fue criada para ser una maquina de matar para Gentek...-decía Padre guerra con un suspiro muy cansado.

Issei estaba en silencio, Venom también, Issei pronto hablo.

-...espera, tiene que haber un malentendido, como que tengo una hija, nunca me coji a una mujer, bueno estuve con muchas mujeres en un bar de Tokio ante de meterme con la mierda de gentek, pero ninguna la he embarazado...-decía Issei.

-...no, es tu hija, más bien, es un clon que tiene tus genes y un poco de zarcillos de venom en su cuerpo, fue creada artificialmente en un proyecto siendo el dr. Albert Wesker al mando del proyecto con la esperanza de crear un arma que podría controlarlo, la usaron parar masacrar a soldados de isis, incluso a los conejillos de pruebas, no sólo eso, ella es una evolucionada...-decía el padre guerra.

Issei estaba enojado, sabía bien quién era Albert wesker, el maldito que era el director de Gentek.

-...como es que el infeliz obtuvo mi sangre?...-murmura Issei con ira en sus palabras con venom que estaba serio al escuchar lo que paso.

-...recuerdas a los primeros evolucionado que luchaste, Issei?...-decía el padre guerra, eso hizo que Issei lo recordará.

-...si...uno de ellos logró cortarme el brazo durante la pelea...-decía Issei.

-...si, después de la pelea, la Blackwatch encontró su brazo cortado en la escena y junto con un pedazo de venom, lo entregaron a wesker y utilizando la sangre y el zarcillos de venom, intentaron crear super soldados que tengas tu adn con las habilidades de venom...y al parecer, lograron crear a X=23...con éxito. ..-murmura el padre guerra.

-...Wesker hijo de perra...utilizando mis genes para su propios intereses...ya quiero arrancarles la cabeza...-gruñe issei..

-...como obtuviste esa clase de información...-decía Venom con seriedad.

-...no lo hice, Yoruka lo trajo de gentek..-decía Padre Guerra.

-...Yoruka?...-decía Issei.

-...es la niña de la carpeta, ellos no le dieron un nombre, solo X-23, así que le di un nombre para que fuera más humana, estuve con ella cuando llegamos a Kuoh esta mañana...pero por desgracia, la perdí de vista...ella es muy curiosa...no la puedo culparla...-decía el padre guerra.

-...ya veo, entonce tengo que encontrarla...-decía Issei con un tono cansado...

-...si, si no la encontramos pronto, ella puede que termine matando a alguien por error, ella fue criada para luchar, aunque yo le pedí que no usarás sus poderes, su poder físicos esta por muy encima de un humano normal, un solo golpe o 2 puede matar...por ni hablar que es propensa a la ira...-decía el padre guerra.

Issei sólo podía tapar su rostro para masajear su sienes y mira a Alex con seriedad.

-...no te preocupe socio, yo puedo sentir su presencia ya que ella tiene mi parte en su interior...no esta muy lejos...-decía Alex.

-...que bueno...-murmura Issei para mirar al padre guerra.

-...no te preocupe, Venom y yo lo encontraremos y trataremos a nuestra apartamentos, tu vendrá conmigo...al igual que Tokio, aquí no es seguro para ti...-decía Issei levantándose con Venom y el padre guerra.

-...de que habla?...-decía padre guerra.

-...casi me asesina unos de los lacayos de riot durante nuestra estancia aquí...-decía Issei haciendo sorprender al padre guerra.

-...que?...-decía el anciano.

-...larga historia, te explicaré cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento...pero primero, tenemos a una niña pérdida que buscar, una niña muy pero muy peligrosa y armadas con poderes de extraterrestre del espacio...-decía Issei saliendo del bar con el viejo y Alex.

 ** **En una tienda****

En la tienda, se podría ver una chica de 15, cabello negro y ojos de diferente colores siendo ámbar y púrpura, estaba vestida con pantalón de mezclilla negro, remera roja con una estrella de rock, una chaqueta de cuero negro y una par de gafas de sol, ella estaba comiendo doritos mientra sacaba unas latas de gaseosa de Pepsi.

Ella tenía unas auriculares en su oídos, estaba escuchando skillet awake and alive.

Ella estaba comiendo tranquila todo lo que podía encontrar, detrás estaba el empleado que vio el desastre que hacía.

-...oye, espero que puedas pagar todo esto...-decía el empleado sólo para que la chica lo ignore.

Al ser ignorado, decide acercarse.

-...oye, me escucha, tienes que pagar todo lo que está comiendo...-decía el empleado tocando el brazo haciendo que ella suelte la comida al suelo y miró al empleado con frialdad.

Ante de que pudiera hablar, la chica con facilidad, agarra el brazo del tipo y lo arrojó a impactar de espalda contra los refrigeradores haciendo el pedazos los vidrio y cayendo gaseosas encima.

La chica se acercó para recoger el pedazo de vidrio del suelo con su mano desnuda y estaba a punto de apuñalar sólo para que una mano firme agarre su brazo, ella miro a issei que lo miraba con seriedad junto a Alex que comía las papas.

-...oye, calma, si...matar no arreglará nada...-decía Issei.

Pero para su sorpresa, ella exclama de felicidad para que ella abraza a iseei y a Alex en un abrazo muy fuerte.

-...papá, mamá!...-exclama Yoruka feliz de conocer a sus padres.

Issei estaba con cara de wtf y Alex/venom sólo comía porque tenia hambre.

Issei sólo podía pensar en algo.

Oh autor, hijo de la ching...

 ** **Fin del capitulo 5****


	6. Chapter 6

**Prime: veré que puedo hacer amigo, gracia por comentar.**

 **MasasinMaze: tu si sabes cómo comentar amigo, el capitulo mostrará un poco sobre cómo Issei lidia con yoruka, mientra también aparecerá los enemigos de Issei y venom.**

 **Virus pirata: padre guerra es el actor de antman, hank pym, además que será muy emocionante la historia, pobre raynare cuando vea a yoruka .**

Werand: gracia por comentar, como dije ante, en esta historia no se enfocará en la facciones, será basado en la película de logan y prototype 2, pero espero que te guste el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 6: tratando de ser un buen padre, X-24 y james heller.**

-...papá, mamá!...-exclama Yoruka feliz de conocer a sus padres.

Issei todavía aún no salía de su asombro, intentaba hablar pero su voz no salía nada de su boca, aunque ser llamado papá no era un problema, pero llamarla mamá a venom, su amigo y compañero era totalmente incómodo.

-...delicioso...-murmura Venom en su forma humana mientra come sus doritos con una mirada inexpresiva

Y el muy cabrón todavía pensaba en comer y comer.

-...venom no es buen momento para comer...-murmura Issei.

-...pero tengo hambre...-murmura Venom ignorando el hecho que ella lo abraza.

-...oh dios mío...-murmura Padre guerra viendo todo el desastres.

-...porque a mi, solo quería que me pagará...odio este trabajo.,.-murmura el tipo muy lastimado.

-...tenemos que irnos ahora...siento lo de tu tienda...-murmura Issei para levantar a Yuruka al estilo nupcial mientra huye de la tienda con Venom y padre guerra.

Aunque vio que Venom agarro otras papitas pero de la marcas lays.

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Instalaciones de Gentek (Tokio)**

En el escritorio muy elegante y moderno, un hombre vestido de negro, cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos cubierto con una gafas de sol, era el fundador de la compañía gentek, albert wesker.

en esto momento estaba mirando a una pantalla donde mostraba a un hombre de cabello canoso y ropa negra con una gabardina gris.

-...bien janson, pudiste encontrarla?...-decía Wesker en calma.

-...me temo que no pudimos encontrarla, X-23 huyó con todos los archivos y según lo que hemos encontrado en el aeropuerto, fue vista junto al objetivo, padre luis guerra, el cómplice que ayudó a huésped de venom a desbaratar las instalaciones de la blackwatch...-decía Janson.

-...creemos que se reunirán con el en algún lugar fuera de tokio...-decía Janson.

-...ya veo...tiene la ubicación actual del huésped venom...-murmura Wesker con una voz que mostraba decepción.

-...según, el chip de rastreo nanotecnologico en el cuerpo de venom, se encuentra en un lugar llamado kuoh, un lugar bastante pacífico como se puede ver...-decía Janson.

-...con que ahí se escondió?...-murmura Wesker para luego suspirar y mirar a Janson con seriedad.

-...como esta la situación con Riot y los demás...?-pregunta Wesker.

-...ya cesaron sus ataques a las instalaciones de la blackwatch, al parecer, sus evolucionados se esta fortaleciendo pero con las tecnologías de la corporación stark, lo estamos haciendo retroceder, solo es cuestión de tiempo para eliminar a todos ellos, señor?...-decía Janson.

-...bien, janson, tengo una misión para ti, irá a kuoh con el grupo Reavers, su misión es capturar a X-23 convida, si el huésped de venom interfiere, eliminalo con X-24...-decía Wesker con una sonrisa.

-...si hay civiles involucrados?...-pregunta Janson.

-...es daño colateral...-decía Wesker con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...entendido señor, partiremos mañana?..-decía Janson.

-...una cosa Janson..-decía Wesker.

-...que cosa señor?...-decía Janson.

...X- 23, mi hija, no la traiga muy herida, si?...-decía Wesker de una forma amenazante.

-...descuida señor, X- 23 regresará ilesa a Gentek...de eso puedo asegurarlo...-decía Janson nervioso.

-...por tu propio bien, Janson, espero que cumpla con tu trabajo...-decía Wesker para luego cerrar la conexión.

Wesker se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta la salida de su escritorio, ahí caminó a una instalación donde estaba la puerta donde tenía marcado el X-24.

Parecía un issei de cabello militar, su ropa era militar oscuro, parecía igual a issei pero mas salvaje y agresivo.

-...Rarghhhhhhhhh...-rugía X- 24 tratando de golpear la puerta blindada pero no lograba traspasarla.

X- 24 era un secreto que nadie sabía con la excepción de el y Janson, aparte de X-23, X- 24 era el segundo clon de issei pero con desarrollo mas acelerado en comparación con X-23.

Era mas agresivo y mas violento y con una réplica de Symbiote de Riot, le dio mayor poder a la hora de atacar y luchar y con un factor de curación mucho más avanzado que el original y X- 23.

Pero había un gran defecto, era un animal muy furioso y violento e difícil de controlarlo y con sólo la más mínima provocación causaría una masacre a su alrededor.

X- 24 era mas desarrollado y más fuerte físicamente que X-23, pero carecía las habilidades de lucha como lo tiene X-23.

Detrás de Wesker estaba sus científicos personales. .

-...necesita algo, señor?...-murmura una científica a cargo del grupo.

-...Es hora de que preparen los necesarios, quiero que lo sede y envíalo a Janson ahora...-decía Wesker haciendo que los científicos asiente mientra Wesker miraba a X24.

-...pronto tendrá algo de utilidad X24, si te encuentra con issei, matalo de una vez...-murmura Wesker mientras abandona el lugar.

 ** **Cambio de escena.****

En una tienda de helado, se podía ver a Issei salir de la tienda para dar a Yoruka un cono de helado de chocolate, ella con entusiasmo se lo comía mientra Issei miraba a Yoruka, tenia los mismo rasgo de venom en su forma humana, salvo con que su ojo derecho tenía su color ámbar y el otro era púrpura, también tenía un poco de su rasgo faciales.

-...sabes, no puede ir por ahí robar y golpear a los otros...Yoruka...-murmura Issei con cansancio, apena la conocía pero trataba de enseñarle lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

-...pero este hombre es molesto...papá, no me dejaba comer tranquila...-se quejaba Yoruka haciendo que Issei tenga que suspirar mientra miraba a Venom que comía un helado de chocolate junto al padre guerra, ambos estaban un poco mas alejado para darle a Issei tiempo para que conociera a la niña.

-...(suspiro)...quiero que te quede ahí y termina con el helado, volveré enseguida, si?...-decía Issei.

-...si papá...-murmura Yoruka mientra Issei se acercaba a los 2.

-...bien, lograste llevarte bien con ella?...-decía padre guerra.

-...para ser honesto, no se como tratar con niños...-murmura Issei mientra mira a Yoruka desde lejos que comía el helado.

-...bueno Yoruka no es una niña normal, Issei, ella esta capacitada como una soldada lista para luchar, pero ahora te toca criarla para que Yoruka pueda adaptarse a ser una niña normal...Su forma de actuar y ser no es normal en mucho sentido...-decía padre guerra.

-...disculpa padre guerra, pero no estoy capacitado para ser un padre responsable, solo mírame, bebo cerveza y digo muchas groserías, apena me puedo cuidarme de mi mismo...no creo que tengo lo que se necesita para ser un padre decente para ella...ademas hace poco que me enteré que tengo una hija, una hija producto de un proyecto científico...-decía Issei muy cansado y muy mal al enterarse de todos.

-...se que es difícil para ti Issei, pero confío que tu y Yoruka se van a querer mucho, solo mirala, ella quería conocerte, dale una oportunidad?...-murmura padre guerra haciendo que Issei mire a Yoruka que comía incluso el cono de helado.

Issei no dijo nada, pero se acercó a Yoruka y sacó su pañuelo.

-...bien, te gustó el helado?...-pregunta Issei tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Yoruka mira feliz a su padre y asiente. Issei sólo podía sonreír mientra usa su pañuelo para limpiar la boca que tenia helado.

-...bueno, no te presentado ante, pero soy Issei hyoudou, me gusta la música y cerveza...tambien McDonald...-decía Issei haciendo reír un poco a la niña.

-...soy X-23, pero el abuelo guerra me llama Yoruka, me gusta todas las cosas que hay, y me gusta la música también a mi hermana, She-venom...-decía Yoruka haciendo surgir una sustancia negra del nombre de Yoruka.

-..saludo padre...somos She-venom...-murmura la criatura para luego regresar dentro de Yoruka.

-...je je un gusto She, entonce, te gusta la música...que banda te gusta...-decía issei sentándose a lado de Yoruka.

-...bueno me gusta Skillet, Star-set y three green day...son buenas músicas, mis favoritas son Awaken and alive, monster y hero...-decía Yoruka mientra saca su celular y le muestra a su padre todas las músicas que mencionaba.

-...chido, tienes buenos gusto, pero dime, te gusta Linkin Park...-murmura Issei.

-...nunca la escuchado...-murmura Yoruka sólo para que issei sacará su auricular y lo conectará en su celular y le dio a Yoruka.

-...bueno, vamos a escuchar esa que me gusta, Linkin Park es mi banda favorita, hace sus mejores temas je je je me gusta todas ellas pero me gusta Numb, inthe end, new división, pero quiero que escuche eso...-decía issei haciendo reproducir la música.

Lentamente Yoruka le gustaba la canción y miró a su padre.

-...que canción es...-decía Yoruka.

-...What I've done...es una buena música, verdad?...-decía Issei con una sonrisa.

-...es aburrida..-decía Yoruka haciendo que Issei se agarrara el corazón, sentía que le abrió su pecho y le metiera un escopetazo directo al corazón.

-...mi kokoro...-murmura Issei haciendo reír a la niña.

-...es broma, me gusta...-decía la niña haciendo que Issei es riera.

-...que niña tan graciosa, quiere ver un truco de magia interesante..-decía Issei moviendo su mano.

La niña estaba curiosa hasta que Issei con un solo moviendo de su dedo y muñeca, tenia una carta de poker entre sus dedos.

-...que tal...-decía Issei con una sonrisa.

La niña sólo podía aplaudir y asombrarse.

Mientra issei estaba enseñando sus trucos de magia que lo había aprendido porque era un pasatiempo, El padre guerra sólo podía mirar con una sonrisa al ver como iba progresando.

-...lo esta haciendo muy bien...-decía padre guerra.

-...totalmente de acuerdo...-decía Alex/venom mirando con una sonrisa a Issei y a Yoruka.

 ** **Cambio de escena (Tokio)****

En un almacén abandonado, estaba 3 personas dentro, uno estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientra que el otro estaba de rodilla mirando a un joven de 20, tenia el cabello corto color negro y tenia rasgos asiático.

-...eh llegado mi señor...tengo noticias muy urgente...-decía un soldado evolucionado.

-...que noticias tiene para mi...-decía Minho con seriedad.

-...según nuestro espía infiltrado en la blackwatch, tenemos la ubicación de venom, se encuentra en Japón, específicamente kuoh, al parecer, perdimos contacto con Pain y Victor durante su misión...segun lo que escuché, wesker enviará a su grupo de mercenario a kuoh para capturar a alguien importante...creemos que debe tratarse de venom..-decía el evolucionado.

-...ya veo...-murmura Minho mientras su espalda surge una sustancia gris dando la apariencia de un monstruo similar a venom.

-...Así que el traidor se escondió ahí, ya quiero agarrarlo y despedazarlo..-decía enojado riot.

-...calma riot, ya tendrá su oportunidad...por ahora debes descansar, la explosión del cohete daño mucho su cuerpo, solo debes descansar para regenerar...-decía Minho haciendo que Riot gruñe de mala gana.

-...tch, que piensa hacer ahora...-decía el hombre negro con chaqueta negra con tribales rojos, James heller.

-...simple heller...dado que perdimos a 3 de los nuestros eso no queda a Riot, Fear y a ti, poco a poco estamos perdiendo más evolucionado, así que vas a ir a kuoh y traiga con vida a Venom y su huésped...contamos con tu ayuda heller...-decía Minho.

-...bien, después de esto, quiero que me regrese a mi hija o te mataré...-amenazó Heller.

-...dependiendo de cómo termina con tu misión, la vida de tu hija estará a salvo en la palma de mi mano...solo no me falle, heller...-decía con frialdad Minho mientra Heller sólo podía gruñir mientra abandona su lugar.

Surgiendo de su espalda, salía carnage que se reía de forma siniestra.

-...je je je vamos a hacer pedazos a Venom je je je, que divertido, espero que no te contenga negro...-decía Carnage.

-...cállate...-decía irritado heller mientras camina por la ciudad de Tokio.

Iba a completar su misión, todo sea para salvar a su hija.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 6****


End file.
